


From the dining table

by faithdc15



Series: GRADENCE ONE SHOTS [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Romance, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithdc15/pseuds/faithdc15
Summary: In which both Percival Graves and Credence Barebone are keeping a secret to each other and both were revealed during a very eventful dinner





	From the dining table

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based from Harry Styles song "from the dining table" suggest you played it while reading :)

As the snow begins to arrive one early morning in late November, Credence had come to the conclusion that he can’t do it anymore. He sat up on their Queen Size bed and sighed to himself--- don’t cry. 

He got up and went to the kitchen to go and make some breakfast. Opening the refrigerator, he pulled out a carton of eggs, some milk, and frozen bacon. He shuffled quietly to the kitchen counter to go get the kettle and make a cup of tea when Percival had woken up and was now leaning with his elbows in the kitchen counter. 

Credence offered him a small smiled while placing the kettle on the stove.

“You, alright?” Was he alright? No, he wasn’t because he has been hiding a secret from Percival for almost a month and he was disgusted by himself for doing it.  
He nodded quickly while turning around to go and crack the eggs on the frying pan. 

After he had finished cooking, he set the plates and tea on the dining table and they both ate silently. His gaze was focus on the plate of food and he dared not to meet Percival’s questioning gaze.

He couldn’t bear to look into those eyes that he used to love knowing that he was hiding a huge secret from him. 

When he finished eating, he silently stood up and motioned that he was going straight to their shared room to start getting ready. He didn’t gave Percival a chance to respond because he had quickly went upstairs to start his day.

Unknown to Credence, Percival was also hiding a secret to him, but it was the good kind of secret--- the kind wherein you would be glad that he had kept it from you.

Beneath the drawers that kept his tie, lies a small red box.  
He is going to propose to him, tonight. 

Percival smiled at the thought. They have been together for three glorious years and he couldn’t fathom to imagine a life without Credence. The very first moment he had laid eyes on the boy was enough to send his heart into a frenzy. When Credence was poorly thin, had an awful bowl cut, and has bruises from his hands, Percival had already adored him. 

He adored him as much as a soul can possibly adore another soul. 

When he did manage to convince Credence to run away, to leave his pathetic excuse of a mother, he was fucking happy that the boy had oblige. Ever since then, he had always been protected at his boy. He would give him the world if his boy wants him to. 

Percival took one last sip at his already cold tea before standing up and making his way out of the house to go to MACUSA. Being head of the magical security was no joke after all and requires almost all of his time to try and protect the wizarding world.  
Percival quickly apparated to start his busy day.  
\---  
When Credence heard the front door slamming shut, he quickly went downstairs to start his day--- to visit someone. 

It was a ten minute walk but he didn’t really mind because he likes to walk especially since snow had started to fall in New York City. He wrapped his expensive coat a little tighter in his body and put his hands inside the coats pocket.

When he arrived at the apartment building, he look left and right before entering because he always had a fear of being followed. Whether it was because he thinks that Mary Lou would suddenly come and take him or fear that he would get caught by Percival was the case but truly, he was afraid that someone knows his little secret. 

He went inside the elevator and push the 15th floor button while he hummed quietly at the elevator music.  
He checked his pocket watch and realize it was only 9am, he needs to get back around 5pm because he needs to cook dinner. He needs to come home before Percival so that he wouldn’t be suspicious. 

When the elevator doors opened, he reluctantly got out and went straight to the hall. When the familiar brown door had reached his eyes, he almost turned around and went back to his and Percival’s house. The thought was very much tempting but then he remembered why he was there, so he took a deep breath before knocking on the mahogany door and waited. 

It took a few seconds before it had open, revealing a ginger head man, who has freckles in his face, green eyes, and kissable plush lips that he had happened to love kissing. 

The man broke into a smile before hugging Credence and he instantly melted at the hug. He breathed in the man’s scent, he smelled the fragrance he had given him on his birthday with a hint of vanilla. 

“Goodness, I thought you wouldn’t be able to come.” The man said when he pulled away and inviting Credence to enter the apartment--- an apartment that he is going to live in.

They both sat on the white furred couch and Credence desperately want to go back to his and Percival’s house but a part of him wants to stay here; for good. 

He didn’t know what to say and what to do. He was guilty of cheating with Percival. How could he cheat on the man who had given him everything? The man who was his saving grace? The man he had seen a future with? 

When he had met Percival Graves, he was a lonely, sad, and a pathetic teenage boy. It was also on a snowy November day. He was giving pamphlets while he was shivering because his coat did not do justice from the harsh snow that was falling miserably on his back and hair. 

He wasn’t allowed to go home until he had given all of his pamphlets. They were about 50 of them and he had only manage to give 2 from a couple who took pity on him. 

He struggled to hold back his tears when he had seen him. Percival’s expensive coat, the way he walks around with confidence, and his sharp clean haircut that makes his bone structure look more sharp and prominent.

He introduce himself as Percival Graves and suddenly took all of his remaining pamphlets. He said he would be back tomorrow and would treat him to a nice hot coffee and muffins at this coffee shop he happens to love. 

That night, Credence couldn’t sleep because he was excited to see the powerful man again. The way his intense stare was enough to send Credence over the edge. He was on the brink of losing his last sanity when this man who he barely knows, suddenly showed up in his life and made a promise he knows the man would be able to keep. 

The very next morning, at exactly 10am, the man returned and fulfilled his promise. 

The next thing he knew, those frequent meetings, turned into Percival saving him from having a mass destruction towards the whole New York City and manage to sneak him away from Mary Lou. 

Ever since then he had been living with Percival Graves and had also manage to fall in love with the older man.  
Credence would be lying if he said that he wasn’t thankful and happy to have Percival in his life but after three years of being together, he just couldn’t do it anymore. Their relationship was almost perfect; almost.

It’s just that Percival was a little bit possessive towards their first few months of dating. Credence understands why Percival was being too possessive--- to keep him safe. He can go out sometimes but only if he is accompanied by one of the Goldstein sisters or one of the few people Percival trusts; and it just so happens that the guy who is seated next to him was one of those people.

The thought made Credence feel guiltier than before.  
Then there was Percival’s busy schedule. Being the director of magical security in MACUSA was something Credence was not fond of. There were days wherein Percival would neglect him or would cancel their dinner dates because he was simply too busy with paper works and interrogating low life people. 

It made him so frustrated that when he did manage to rant it all to someone, that particular someone kissed him on the lips to stop him from rambling and for the angry tears to fall down, and it did worked because that someone just so happens to be sitting next to him, one hand resting comfortably in his knee while he was looking at Credence with fondness.

“You’re thinking again, aren’t you?” he heard the thick British accent and he found himself blushing. 

“Sorry, can’t help it.” He mumbled

“Cre, you do realize that you have to make a choice, though? I really like you but if you would choose Percival then I need to accept that and move on. I’d probably go back straight to London to try and avoid you but love, he needs to know” 

“I know, Newt. I’d tell him tonight.” Credence assured Newt and the British man smiled kindly.

Newt Scamander was the guy he has been cheating with Percival Graves for a month. Newt came along when he was still a little broken and damaged. When Newt showed him his creatures, he began to take an interest at them, especially the Niffler because it likes to squeeze into Credence’s arms. 

This made Percival seemed happy and he convinced him if he can leave the house every few days to go and play with Newt’s creatures. Surprisingly, Percival had agreed as long as he would go home at exactly 5pm.  
That’s how it all started. If Percival hadn’t agreed then Credence wouldn’t be stuck in this kind of predicament. 

Kind of funny how Credence just wants to be loved and when Percival had been loving him for the past three years, he found himself craving a different kind of love, it just so happens that Newt Scamander can provide Credence what he wants.

“Right then, want me to help persuade Pickett? He had been distant towards me ever since I was spending more time with you.” Newt stood up and Credence laugh at the man.

“Yikes, okay as long as he promises not to bite me again.”  
\---

When Credence returned home at exactly five o clock he was quite surprised and nervous to found Percival setting candles in the dining room.

“Hi” he timidly said and Percival look up to him and smiled widely.  
“Dinners ready in about five minutes, babe. Go seat” he ordered Credence and went straight to the kitchen.  
Credence was dumfounded and was slightly anxious. 

Since when did Percival went home early and when did he ever cooked for the both of them? Either he does the cooking or they would just order Chinese food. 

When Percival returned, his hands are holding out two plates. He set the plate in front of Credence and Credence’s mouth watered at the sight of the food. 

“Streak, medium rare, with a side of my grandma’s homemade mash and gravy. It is a family recipe.” Percival proudly announced while he took out his wand and motioned a bottle of red wine to open and to pour on Credence’s wine glass.

“I didn’t know you can cook” he softly said while taking a bite of the homemade mash potato. Credence moaned at how good it was, earning a slight chuckle from Percival.

“Well, being a wizard has its perks” Percival winked at him and a blush had settled into Credence’s paled face.  
In between eating and Percival sharing his rather rough day at work, Credence know that he was going to miss all of this. He is going to miss the way Percival would rant on how frustrating it was to work with a team full of idiots, he would miss the way Percival would hold him whenever he would have a nightmare, he would miss the man who had become his sanity and light; the man who had made him feel like he was somehow enough. 

In this moment, Credence doesn’t know what to do; so he started crying.

Percival stopped himself from telling another story on how an idiot Abernathy is when he realized that Credence was sobbing. He quickly rushed to his lovers’ side and offered him a hug in which Credence took gratefully.

“I’m sorry, Percy. I’m so sorry.” Credence sobbed and hugged him as if it was the last time he would probably hug Percival. 

“Hey, my boy, it’s okay. Tell me, what’s wrong? What has upset you?” Percival asked softly while gently rubbing Credence’s back. 

Credence pulled away and bit his lip--- something he always does whenever he gets nervous.  
“My boy, tell me what’s wrong?” When Credence manage to look up into the eyes he had once loved, he realize that it was time to tell Percival the truth.  
He took a deep breath and tried to not get too emotional.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you, Percy. I-I...” he can’t manage to say it because half of him wants to just keep it a little longer in order for him to make the right decision while the other half of him wants to get it over and done with. 

“Well, truth be told, my boy I haven’t been completely honest with you, either” Percival’s voice has a hint of seriousness but his eyes held a kind of mischief with it. It was like he is excited to say what secret it was.  
Credence shook his head and stand up.  
“Let me go first, Percy”

Percival was surprised but nodded  
“I-I... I have been seeing another guy, Percival. I’ve been cheating with you for a month and I want to e-end this relationship” Credence’s voice cracked when he mentioned the last part and what he saw made his heart broke. 

The emotions Percival’s face says it all; he had broke Percy’s heart. 

The man was dumbfounded and was trying so hard not fall apart but is failing miserably. His fists were clenched in his sides, while his eyes were starting to get teary. His eyes held an emotion he had never seen before. 

Percival took a few deep breaths before speaking  
“W-with whom?”

Credence doesn’t want to say it and almost shook his head before Percival spoke

“Don’t you think I have the right to know? Come on, be fucking honest with me” he spoke harshly making Credence whimpered

“Newt Scamander” he said softly, hoping Percival wouldn’t hear but he did. 

Percival let out a bitter laugh while tears are now freely falling down his face. 

Of fucking course. That Newt Scamander guy was perfect for Credence. He’s young, bubbly, and was good at making Credence laugh. Unlike Percival, Newt wasn’t too busy at work and doesn’t have any jealousy issues. From the moment Newt entered their lives, he doesn’t want him to hang around with Credence because he knew that Credence would realize how great of a man Scamander is. 

But the creatures Newt has makes Credence happy, and he would do anything to keep his boy happy.  
So he lets them hang around every few days. He doesn’t want them to, but whenever he comes home and Credence would tell him what it was like to take care of the creatures, he can tell that it gives him a sense of calm. He knows from the way Credence’s eyes spark up with interest whenever he asked him about those creatures. So he lets Credence hang out because he wants the only person he has ever love be happy and contented. 

“Percy” Credence’s voice broke his thoughts and he harshly wipe away his eyes. 

“Why? Why did you cheat?” his voice sounded hurt and he didn’t know what to do. He had is whole life planned with Credence being there by his side--- forever  
“I don’t know” Credence mumbled pathetically and this made Percival angry. He doesn’t know??

“So you just woke up one day and decided to fucking broke my heart by cheating on someone who is more capable of loving you? The actual fuck, Credence!!” Percival’s angry voice was loud enough for Credence to feel guiltier and to start crying again. 

Percival had never cussed him out nor been this angry with him.  
“I’m sorry” was all he manage to say and Percival shook his head once again before wiping his now tear stained cheeks. 

After a few long minutes of heart-breaking silence, Credence’s gaze was fixed on the dining table. Sudden flashbacks were now entering his messed up mind. The dining table was where they shared their first kiss together, their first “I love you’s”, and this is where Percival asked him to be his boyfriend. He never notice how important this dining table was and here he was, ruining every amazing memories they had shared together.

Percival decided to speak first.  
“Let me guess, you’ll choose him won’t you?” Percival wasn’t angry anymore. He was hurt and broken.  
Credence didn’t dared answer his question but Percival already knew. 

“I’ll stay at Tina’s for the night, by the time I get here tomorrow morning, I expect you and your belongings gone. “ Percival grabbed his coat and was about to leave but not before he turn around to face the boy who had made him feel every emotion known to man.  
“Oh and if you want to find out the secret I have been hiding from you, search the drawers inside my closet” he bitterly said before he opened the door and slammed it rather forcefully.

\---

Seconds, minutes, hours? Credence doesn’t know how much time he had wasted by simply sitting on the corner of the dining room and crying his heart out. Ever since Percival had left he never had the courage to go and pack his belongings. 

Didn’t he want this, though? He had made the right decision by choosing Newt, right? 

He took a few deep breaths before standing up, he force himself to go upstairs and start packing his belongings and go straight to Newt’s.  
Credence doesn’t know if he can cry and can make his heart ache anymore until he saw what was inside the drawers of Percival’s closet.

 

At that particular moment, he knew he had made the wrong decision…

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a really happy and romantic one shot but idk fam I'm sad today lol


End file.
